Say That I Love You
by Pinky Rain
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke si preman sekolah tiba-tiba meminta Haruno Sakura si gadis ceroboh untuk menjadi pacarnya/"Haruno Sakura. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"/"Kau tidak punya hak untuk menolak."/re-publish...


**Say That I Love You**

**Disclaimer : om Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Adapted from a comic by Shiiba Nana**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, alur gak jelas dan typo(s) berhamburan**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Taruhan kita kali ini, siapa yang mendapat nilai paling jelek di ujian nanti harus menjadi pacar Haruno Sakura." celetuk seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga di kedua belah pipinya. Seketika itu juga terdengar helaan protes dari beberapa pemuda yang ada di sana.

"Kenapa harus dia? Apa tidak ada perempuan yang lebih cantik Kiba?" protes pemuda berambut coklat panjang.

"Karna itulah Neji, ini akan menjadi semakin seru." sanggah Kiba, pemuda bertato tadi.

"AKU SETUJU!" teriak seorang pemuda blonde. Pemuda raven yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya hanya menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan.

"Haah...merepotkan." keluh pemuda berambut nanas yang tengah berbaring di atas meja.

"Akulah yang harusnya bicara begitu, Shikamaru. Dengan IQ-mu yang sangat tinggi itu tentu kau tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mendapat nilai bagus kan." cibir Kiba.

"Bukan begitu. Kenapa aku juga harus ikut-ikutan setiap kali kalian melakukan taruhan bodoh kalian itu?" protes pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau harus pacaran dengan Sakura-_chan_." sela pemuda berambut blonde, Naruto.

"Itu karna dari dulu kau menyukainya. Jelas kau tidak keberatan." timpal Neji. "Dan sepertinya kau cukup percaya diri ya, mengingat di antara kita berlima nilaimu lah yang paling rendah tiap kali mengikuti ujian." sambung pemuda itu. Yang dibicarakan hanya nyengir kuda.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu semuanya setuju kan. Yang mendapat nilai paling jelek di ujian nanti harus menjadi pacar Haruno Sakura." ulang Kiba dan diikuti jawaban setuju oleh yang lain, kecuali seorang pemuda raven yang sedari tadi diam. Pemuda itu hanya memandang teman-temannya dengan pandangan datarnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

Tanpa mereka ketahui ada seseorang yang mendengar percakapan mereka. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka saat ia hendak menuju ke kelasnya. Karna ada yang menyebut namanya dia terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya dan mencuri dengar perbincangan para pemuda yang terkelnal sebagai preman sekolah itu.

Dia bersender di balik pintu geser yang setengah terbuka itu sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan dada.

_Astaga. Siapa yang akan menjadi pacarku nanti?_ tanyanya dalam hati. Dia sudah sering mendengar kalau kelima pemuda preman sekolah tersebut sering membuat taruhan yang aneh-aneh dan terbilang nekat, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau dirinya akan dijadikan taruhan juga.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Haruno Sakura. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk menolak."

Seketika seisi kelas langsung heboh. Betapa tidak. Uchiha Sasuke, seorang ketua dari preman sekolah tiba-tiba mendatangi Haruno Sakura, si gadis pendiam yang terkenal ceroboh dan memintanya-kalau tidak mau dibilang memaksa untuk menjadi pacarnya.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Mulai hari ini kau adalah pacarku. Mengerti?" utar pemuda itu.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak berhak untuk menolak." potong pemuda itu lagi. Obsidiannya menatap tajam pada emerald. Membuat sang empunya menciut ketakutan.

**Sakura POV**

Aku hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa membantah. Bagaimana aku bisa membantah kalau dari tadi kata-kataku selalu diselanya. Aku ini memiliki kesulitan mengutarakan isi hati dan dia malah selalu memotongnya. Terlebih tatapan matanya itu seolah ingin memakanku hidup-hidup.

Aku terkejut? Sudah pasti. Tapi yang membuatku terkejut bukan karna tiba-tiba ada yang memintaku menjadi pacarnya, karna dari awal aku tau kalau aku dijadikan 'benda' taruhan.

Aku terkejut karna ternyata yang akan menjadi pacarku adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Yang artinya dia kalah dan mendapat nilai paling jelek. Bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha yang selalu menjadi peringkat kedua setelah Nara Shikamaru itu mendapat nilai paling jelek? Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Padahal kukira yang akan menjadi pacarku adalah Naruto atau setidaknya bukan dia. Karna dari kelima orang itu aku paling takut padanya. Tapi ternyata...

Sekarang apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah menjadi pacarnya? Dan apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku setelah ini? Kami-_sama_ tolong aku...

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Seorang gadis gulali tengah celingukan memastikan keadaan di sekitarnya aman. Saat ini ia tengah duduk berjongkok di belakang kotak sampah. Bau menyengat dari sampah tidak dipeduliaknnya, yang penting dirinya bisa bersembunyi dan tidak ketahuan.

Dari apa? Tentu saja dari pacar barunya yang mengerikan itu. Sakura adalah gadis pendiam yang tidak suka membuat masalah apalagi mendapat masalah. Sebisa mungkin dia akan menghindari hal-hal yang dapat menimbulkan masalah karna dia adalah gadis ceroboh yang akan membuat suatu hal sepele menjadi berabe.

Dan sekarang nasib sial tengah melandanya. Dia harus bermain kucing-kucingan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene adalah pacarnya karna takut akan timbul suatu masalah nantinya. Dengan menjadi pacarnya saja sudah suatu masalah, dan nanti pasti akan ada masalah lain yang timbul jika dia berhubungan dengannya.

Sasuke memang selalu mendapat peringkat tiga besar di sekolah, tapi dia juga selalu membuat masalah dengan kelakuannya itu. Selalu terlambat, selalu berkelahi, dan selalu melanggar peraturan sekolah. Semua siswa takut padanya karna dia yang tidak takut apapun tidak akan segan-segan memberi pelajaran pada orang yang berani membuatnya marah atau kesal.

Tipe yang selalu menantang masalah. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang selalu menghindari masalah. Lalu apa jadinya jika kombinasi itu dijadikan satu? Cocokkah?

Sakura yang ceroboh pasti akan selalu melakukan kesalahan dan saat itu terjadi pasti akan membuat Sasuke marah.

Jadi sebelum timbul masalah sebaiknya menghindari masalah. Begitulah yang ada di pikiran gadis pink itu.

Tadi saat hendak ke kantin dia menlihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Cepat-cepat saja dia pergi sebelum pemuda itu melihatnya. Dan akhirnya dia berakhir di sini. Di balik tempat sampah untuk bersembunyi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"sebuah suara _baritone_ menggema di telinganya. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dan tampaklah seorang pemuda dengan helaian _emo style _tengah berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Dia memandang _horor_ pada Sakura. Wajah Sakura berubah pucat. _Kami-sama, jangan biarkan dia memakanku_.

"Kalau ingin bersembunyi carilah tempat yang lebih baik." Sasuke memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya. "Aku sengaja datang ke kelasmu untuk mengajakmu makan siang bersama, tapi kau malah kabur begitu melihatku. Benar-benar tindakan yang tidak sopan untuk seorang pacar." dengan ekspresi datarnya Sasuke berkata. Sakura tertunduk.

"_Go-gomen_ Uchiha-_san_." utar gadis itu masih tidak berani menatap Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik dan mau tak mau dia harus berdiri, namun masih tidak berani menatap pemuda itu.

"Aku lapar. Nanti keburu jam istirahatnya habis." pemuda itu menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura dan membawa gadis itu pergi dari tumpukan sampah itu.

"Ta-tapi Uchiha-_san_..."

"Kenapa kau selalu mengucapkan kata 'tapi' padaku? Aku tidak suka penolakan." pemuda itu berhenti dan menatap emerald yang menatapnya takut. "Dan satu hal lagi. Sekarang kau adalah pacarku, jadi panggil aku Sasuke-_kun_. Mengerti?" dia kembali berjalan.

"Ta-tapi..."

Ucapan Sakura terhenti karna mendapat _deathglare_ dari Sasuke. "A-aku mengerti."

Dan sisa perjalanan mereka menuju kantin mereka habiskan dalam diam. Bahkan Sasuke tidak menyadari kalau dia terus menggandeng tangan Sakura hingga mereka sampai di kantin.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ayo pulang Naruto. Mau sampai kapan kau meratap begitu?" ajak Kiba sambil membawa tas Naruto. Kini mereka tengah berada di atap sekolah. Yang diajak bicara tidak menyahut dan hanya duduk sambil merengut.

"Kau bolos pelajaran seharian ini, dan kau hanya menghabiskan waktumu itu untuk meratap dan melamun. Kau bisa semakin bodoh kalau seperti itu terus." cecar Neji. Dia sudah bosan melihat wajah murung Naruto seharian ini dan sekarang anak itu malah mempersulit keadaan dengan tidak mau pulang.

"Kalau hal itu bisa membuatku pacaran dengan Sakura-_chan_ aku rela menjadi bodoh." ratap pemuda blonde itu. Neji dan Kiba memutar bola mata mereka. Mereka juga sudah bosan mendengar ocehan Naruto yang mengeluhkan hal yang sama seharian ini.

Pagi ini adalah pengumuman nilai hasil ujian semester. Seperti biasanya, hasil ujian di tempel di papan pengumuman. Suasana hati Naruto yang bahagia berubah suram saat membaca nilai-nilai yang tertera di papan pengumuman. Karna saat dilihat, dari keempat temannya dan dirinya nilai yang paling rendah adalah nilai Uchiha Sasuke. Itu benar-benar membuatnya _shock_.

Tapi sebenarnya bukan hanya Naruto yang terkejut. Semua orang yang membaca pengumuman tersebut terkejut dengan nilai yang didapat si Uchiha jenius itu. Bagaimana bisa orang yang selalu masuk tiga besar itu mendapat nilai jelek?

"Terima saja Naruto. Kami tau kau menyukai Sakura, tapi Sasuke yang mendapat nilai paling rendah jadi dia yang harus menjadi pacarnya." seru Shikamaru.

"Tapi itu tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa nilai Sasuke lebih jelek dariku?" Naruto masih ngotot.

"Ya memang tidak masuk akal, tapi itulah yang terjadi. Sudahlah terima saja. Kau harusnya bangga karna setidaknya kau berhasil menggungguli si Uchiha itu." Kiba berusaha menghibur Naruto.

"Tapi..."

**Bleetaaak**

"Berhentilah merengak dan ayo kita pulang Naruto." bentak Neji setelah menjitak kepala duren milik Naruto. Naruto yang masih cemberut terpaksa berdiri dan mengikuti teman-temannya untuk pulang.

Sementara itu seorang pemuda raven tengah berjalan santai menuju kelas XII C. Kelas pacar barunya.

**Greek**

Semua mata tertuju padanya saat dia membuka pintu kelas. Kelas itu tidak lagi ramai karna penghuninya yang sudah mulai pulang. Tapi pemuda itu tau orang yang dicarinya masih di sana, meski sekarang tak tampak batang hidungnya.

Pemuda raven itu berjalan mendekati sebuah bangku.

**Braak**

Dengan sekali tendangan meja itu terpental dan menghantam meja dan kursi yang ada di dekatnya. Kini tampak seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tengah duduk berjongkok sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, menjadikannya tameng kalau-kalau meja yang dipakainya bersembunyi tadi tidak mengenai kepalanya saat ditendang Sasuke.

"Kau pikir bisa bersembunyi dariku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyedekapkan tangannya di dada.

"_Etto_..." takut-takut Sakura melirik pemuda yang kini berdiri di hapannya.

"Ayo pulang."

Siswa-siswa yang ada di sana hanya menatap mereka berdua ketika Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya pergi. Antara terkejut dan juga iri. Mereka terkejut karna Sasuke yang tiba-tiba masuk kelas dan menendang meja hingga meja itu terbalik membentur meja yang lainnya. Iri karna Sakura yang dibawa pergi sambil digandeng oleh Sasuke. Meskipun preman sekolah, Sasuke banyak disukai para siswa perempuan karna ketampanannya.

"Karna sekarang kau pacarku, mulai sekarang kau harus pulang bersamaku." titah Sasuke saat mereka telah keluar dari gedung sekolah. Kini pemuda bermanik obsidian itu membawa Sakura menuju tempat parkir dimana YZF-R1 birunya berada.

"Cepat naik." perintah pemuda itu setelah memakai helm _fullface_-nya.

Gadis yang sedari tadi diseretnya itu hanya berdiri di tempat, membuatnya kesal. "Apa yang kau tunggu?"

"A-aku pulang naik bus saja." tolak sang gadis.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka penolakan, Sakura." geram Sasuke. Dia benar-benar kesal karna gadis gulali itu seharian ini dia telah membuang begitu banyak energinya.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tidak ada kata 'tapi'." Sasuke memotong ucapannya. Sakura terdiam. Dia menundukkan wajahnya, namun masih tak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

"Aku...tidak punya helm." utar Sakura.

Sasuke tampak menghela napas. "Apa itu yang kau khawatirkan?" masih tertunduk Sakura mengangguk. Kemudian Sasuke melepas helmnya dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura. "Pakai." suruhnya.

"Eh?"

"Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu khawatir kalau terjadi kecelakaan. Dan soal polisi, berdoa saja kita tidak bertemu dengan polisi manapun." jelas Sasuke. Akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dan menerima helm dari Sasuke. Ragu-ragu dia menaiki motor pemuda itu setelah memakai helm.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan dengan perasaan kesal karena sedari tadi pemuda pirang di sebalahnya selalu menanyakan hal yang sama, bagaimana Sasuke bisa mendapat nilai jelek di ujian kemarin. Dari mulai mereka berganti pakaian dengan baju olahraga sampai mereka yang berjalan hendak menuju lapangan, Naruto tanpa bosan menanyakan hal tersebut. Tentu saja Naruto terus menanyakannya karna Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Teme, aku dari tadi bertanya padamu. Ayo jawab." Naruto marah-marah.

"Hn." begitulah jawaban sang Uchiha.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Teme. Menyebalkan." Naruto siap menerjang Sasuke jika saja Kiba tak memeluknya dari belakang dan menghentikannya.

"Hentikan, Naruto. Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja sih." hardiknya. Naruto masih berusaha berontak tapi Kiba tetap tak melepaskannya.

"Hei, bukankah itu Sakura?" interupsi Shikamaru. Seketika perhatian mereka teralih. Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan melihat ke arah lapangan dimana kelas Sakura sedang berolahraga. Dia memperhatikan seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan. Rambut merah muda sepunggungnya yang biasanya ia urai, kini ia ikat ekor kuda.

"Ternyata pacarmu itu sedang olahraga juga Sasuke." lanjut Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang olahraga lari." Neji menambahkan saat melihat siswa-siswa yang tengah berlari mengelilingi lapangan. "Dan sepertinya sekarang giliran Sakura."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan Neji. Dia hanya fokus pada gadis merah muda yang kini mulai berlari. Dalam hati dia tertawa saat melihat Sakura berlari. Caranya berlari benar-benar payah. Sasuke khawatir dengan caranya berlari itu apa Sakura akan sampai garis finis dengan selamat atau yang lebih buruk dia tersandung kakinya sendiri.

**Gubraak**

Kelima pemuda yang tengah melihat adegan itu terkejut. Tak terkecuali Sasuke. Baru saja dia membatin, hal yang dikhawatirkannya benar-benar terjadi. Dasar ceroboh, pikir Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Kau ini benar-benar ceroboh. Setidaknya perhatikanlah langkahmu saat sedang berlari." omel seorang pemuda _emo_ sambil mengobati luka di telapak tangan seorang gadis gulali. Sang gadis hanya tertunduk, tak berani menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Dia hanya sesekali melirik untuk sekedar melihat ekspresi pemuda itu. Otaknya kembali berputar saat dimana dia yang terjatuh ketika sedang berlari pada pelajaran olahraga tadi.

_**Flashback on**_

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?" tanya gadis berambut merah khawatir. Dia langsung berlari menghampiri Sakura saat gadis itu terjerembab ke lapangan.

"_Daij__ō__bu_, Karin. Sepertinya aku kurang hati-hati." Sakura hanya nyengir kemudian membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor.

"Bisakah kau menghilangkan kecerobohanmu itu? Atau setidaknya kurangilah. Dalam sehari kau selalu terjatuh tidak kurang dari lima kali setiap kali kau beraktifitas." dumel Karin. "Lihat, tanganmu terluka." dia langsung menyambar tangan Sakura saat menyadari telapak tangan gadis itu megeluarkan darah.

"Aku sudah terbiasa terluka seperti ini, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, hehe.." lagi–lagi Sakura nyengir menanggapi kekhawatiran Karin. Gadis itu telah berteman dengan Sakura dari kelas X, jadi dia hapal benar dengan kebiasaannya yang selalu ceroboh itu. Kadang dia berpikir bagaimana Sakura menjalani hidupnya dengan tingkat kecerobohannya yang tinggi itu.

Karin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran, kemudian membantu Sakura untuk berdiri. Namun gerakannya terhenti karna keduluan oleh orang lain. Orang itu tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi.

"U-Uchiha-_san_."

Ya. Orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Panggil aku Sasuke-_kun_." titah Sasuke masih tetap menggandeng tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi. Sakura tertunduk tanpa menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. Dia hanya pasrah saat pemuda raven itu membawanya keluar area lapangan, yang juga tanpa mempedulikan teriakan guru yang memanggil-manggil Sakura agar tidak meninggalkan pelajaran karna olahraga belum selesai. Perasaannya saat ini benar-benar campur aduk. Antara terkejut, malu dan juga senang.

Terkejut. Sudah pasti karena Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dan lagi-lagi menyeretnya pergi di depan banyak orang. Malu. Sudah pasti karna kini semua orang menatap mereka berdua. Bahkan teman-teman Sasuke pun tidak menyangka kalau ketua mereka itu akan melakukan hal tersebut. Dan senang. Untuk yang terakhir ini Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya merasa senang. Dia hanya tau kalau dia bahagia saat Sasuke menggandeng tangannya seperti ini.

_**Flashback off**_

Empat pemuda masih mematung menyaksikan kejadian yang beberapa saat lalu mereka saksikan. Bukannnya apa-apa. Uchiha Sasuke, ketua mereka yang terkenal mengerikan dan selalu apatis pada orang lain itu tiba-tiba saja melakukan hal di luar dugaan. Tanpa berpikir panjang langsung berlari ke lapangan ketika melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda terjatuh saat berlari dan kemudian membawanya pergi meninggalkan lapangan. Sungguh bukan Sasuke sekali melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Apa aku tidak salah lihat?" gumam Kiba. "Sasuke sepertinya begitu peduli dengan gadis gulali itu."

"Aku pun terkejut." sambung Shikamaru.

"Jangan-jangan Teme menyukai Sakura-_chan_." perkataan Naruto barusan berhasil membuat teman-temannya menoleh ke arahnya.

Neji mendecih, "Itu tidak mungkin. Pasti ini hanya karna dia yang baru mendapat mainan baru. Setelah seminggu dia pasti merasa bosan dan akan meninggalkannya." sambung pemuda bermata perak.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat kita ke lapangan sebelum Gai-_sensei_ mengomeli kita karna terlambat." Shikamaru menyela ucapan Naruto yang hendak melakukan penyangkalan. Naruto hanya pasrah dan menurut saat teman-teman yang lainnya ikut mengiyakan.

Sementara itu di ruang kesehatan.

Sasuke menempelkan plester pada telapak tangan Sakura yang lecet. "Lain kali hati-hati." dia menatap Sakura untuk melihat reaksinya.

Gadis itu mengangguk, "_Arigatou_, Uchi...umm...Sasuke-_kun_." ucap Sakura. Dia masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa hari minggu besok kau sibuk?" pertanyaan pemuda itu berhasil membuat gadis yang tengah tertunduk itu mendongak. Dia menatap pemuda yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya, "Ti-tidak." jawab Sakura gugup.

"Datanglah ke Konoha's Park jam 4 sore." ujar pemuda itu.

"Eh?" Sakura mendongak.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk menolak." sambung pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bruuk**

"_Go-gomenasai_." seorang gadis menunduk sambil meminta maaf pada orang yang baru saja ditabraknya. Surai merah muda sepunggunya ia biarkan terurai. Hanya ia beri hiasan rambut berupa jepit berbentuk bunga krisan di sisi kanan kepalanya. Namun itu cukup membuatnya tampak manis meski wajahnya tak dipoles dengan make-up sekali pun. Pakaian yang ia kenakan pun hanya sederhana. Kemeja lengan pendek berwarna krem dan jeans selutut. Tak lupa tas selempang kecil yang menghiasi bahu mungilnya.

Dia berlari-lari kecil menuju tempat yang telah dijanjikan Sasuke. Konoha's Park. Tempat itu begitu ramai sehingga membuatnya kesulitan berjalan. Apalagi dengan tingkat keseimbangannya yang payah itu.

Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat helaian model pantat ayam tengah berdiri. Dia tau itu Sasuke karna hanya pemuda itu yang memiliki model rambut yang unik tersebut.

**Bruuk**

Ada yang menabraknya dari belakang, membuatnya tidak seimbang dan akhirnya jatuh.

"Astaga." keluhnya. Dia berusaha berdiri dan membersihkan tangannya yang kotor. "Untung saja tidak ada yang peduli kalau aku jatuh." gumamnya. Dasar bodoh, kalau mereka peduli mereka akan membantumu berdiri. Tapi bukan itu yang ada dipikiran Sakura. Jika orang-orang mempeduliakannya maka bisa jadi dia akan menjadi bahan tertawaan karna jatuh di tempat seperti ini. Yaah, persepsi orang kan beda-beda.

"Aduh.." dia merintih saat merasakan perih di lututnya. Saat dilihat ternyata lututnya lecet.

"Haaahh..." dia menghela napas. Kenapa dia begitu ceroboh. Tidak bisakah harinya berjalan mulus tanpa dia harus terjatuh?

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_. Dia pasti menungguku." dia teringat kalau dia tadi sedang buru-buru. Langsung saja dia berlari menghampiri pemuda _emo_ yang tadi sempat terlupakan karna dia terjatuh.

"Haah..haah..Sa-Sasuke-_kun_. _Gomen_. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" dengan terengah Sakura meminta maaf pada Sasuke ketika sudah berada di hadapan pemuda itu. Sasuke menatap Sakura kesal. Dia tidak suka menunggu meski itu hanya lima menit saja. Dan gadis itu sudah membuatnya menunggu hampir setengah jam.

"Lama sekali kau." kesalnya.

"_Gomenasai_. Tadi terjadi kecelakaan, sampai semuanya selesai di evakuasi kendaraan yang mau lewat diberhentikan." jelas gadis itu.

Sasuke yang masih kesal tidak menanggapi dan malah ngeloyor pergi. Sakura segera menyusul pemuda itu, namun lagi-lagi ada yang menabraknya dari belakang membuatnya terhuyung dan hampir terjatuh kalau saja sebuah lengan tak menahannya.

Sakura mendongak. Rupanya Sasuke yang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Dia hendak mengucapkan terimakasih namun niatnya tertunda karena dia menyadari sesuatu.

Saat Sakura melihat ke bawah, dia melihat kakinya tengah menginjak kaki Sasuke.

_Mati aku. Sekarang dia pasti benar-benar marah._ Sakura membatin. Dia melirik Sasuke yang menatapnya. Oke. Sekarang gadis itu benar-benar ketakutan. Apalagi Sasuke terus menatapnya, dan Sakura tak dapat mengartikan arti dari tatapan itu.

"Tolong jangan makan aku." celetuk gadis itu sambil menunduk ketakutan. Suaranya sangat pelan, namun cukup terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh." seru pemuda itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap kepergian Sasuke tanpa ada niat mengikutnya. Dia tidak berani mengikuti pemuda itu karna dia merasa bersalah telah membuatnya marah.

Akhirnya dia berjalan menuju sebuah bangku kosong dan duduk di sana. Gadis itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pahanya sambil meremas tas selempang yang ia pangku.

"Bagus Sakura. Kau sudah mengacaukan kencan pertamamu bahkan sebelum kau memulainya." gumam gadis itu seraya menghela napas.

Kencan? Jadi gadis itu menganggap kalau ini adalah kencan?

Tentu saja dia menganggapnya begitu. Sasuke adalah pacarnya, dan dia mengajak Sakura untuk keluar di hari minggu, sudah pasti Sakura akan menganggap ini adalah kencan. Meski mungkin Sasuke tak menganggapnya begitu.

Tapi apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang? Dia sudah membuat pemuda itu marah. Padahal dia ingin sekali jalan-jalan dan menikmati permainan yang ada di Konoha's Park. Dia kembali menghela napas.

Sakura mendongak dan terkejut saat mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu kembali lagi?

Sasuke berlutut di hadapan Sakura dan mulai menekan-nekan luka di lututnya menggunakan kapas yang ia bawa, kemudian dia meneteskan _betadine_ pada luka tersebut dan membalutnya.

Sakura tertegun dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Darimana dia mendapatkan semua paralatan itu? Jadi tadi Sasuke pergi bukan untuk meninggalkannya, melainkan untuk membelikan obat untuknya. Seketika hatinya terasa hangat saat menyadari perhatian dari Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia merasa bahagia sampai-sampai ingin menangis.

Setelah selesai mengobati luka Sakura, Sasuke mendongak dan menatap gadis itu.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan luka ini?" tanya pemuda itu. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa, tapi entah mengapa nada suaranya sarat akan perhatian.

"Aku jatuh saat akan menuju kemari." jawab Sakura.

"Apa kau selalu terjatuh seperi ini?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Sakura tertunduk, "_Gomen_." utarnya.

"Untuk?"

"Karna aku telah membuatmu lama menunggu."

"Aku tidak suka menunggu."

"Dan karna telah menginjak kakimu."

"Kau membuat kakiku sakit."

"Kupikir kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Bodoh. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan pacarku saat sedang berkencan." Sakura menatap pemuda yang masih berlutut di hadapannya.

"Kencan?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kun_ menganggap ini kencan?"

"Apa kau tidak?" alih-alih menjawab Sasuke balik bertanya.

Sakura menggeleng kemudian tersenyum. Dia senang karna ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang menganggap ini adalah kencan.

"Mau pergi?" tanya pemuda itu. Lagi-lagi gadis itu mengangguk.

Sasuke berdiri, diikuti oleh Sakura. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan menggandeng tangan mungil Sakura, membuat gadis itu menoleh. Pandangannya tertuju pada tangannya yang tengah digenggam Sasuke, kemudian beralih pada sang pelaku.

"Jangan sampai terlepas, dan jangan sampai terjatuh." ujar pemuda itu. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu hanya tersenyum ketika Sasuke membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kenapa kau mau repot-repot melakukan hal seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kiri dan memperhatikan gadis yang tengah sibuk mengerjkan sesuatu di hadapannya. Saat dia datang ke kelas Sakura, dia mendapati pacarnya itu tengah mengisi absen kelas.

"Karna hari ini aku yang tugas piket Sasuke-_kun_." jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku absen yang tengah ia isi.

"Suruh saja yang lain. Yang piket kan bukan hanya kau."

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak keberatan kok melakukannya."

"Aku keberatan. Aku lapar dan ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama."

"Kau pergilah duluan Sasuke-_kun_. Nanti aku menyusul." suruh Sakura.

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin makan siang bersamamu." Sakura mendongak menatap pacarnya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi ya." Sakura tersenyum karna melihat Sasuke yang cemberut.

"Mereka awet juga ya, sudah tiga minggu mereka pacaran kukira Sasuke akan bosan." sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Sakura. Segerombolan siswa lelaki sedang mengobrolkan mereka berdua rupanya.

"Gadis pendiam seperti Sakura mana cocok dengan Sasuke si preman sekolah." anak itu masih mengoceh.

_Kedengaran tau_. Sakura membatin.

"Harusnya Sakura itu bersyukur. Mana ada yang mau dengannya selain Sasuke. Ahahaha..."

**Greep**

Tawa anak itu terhenti karna Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mencengkeram kerah kemeja seragamnya. Bukan hanya anak itu, bahkan seisi kelas hening seketika. Sakura pun dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

Perempatan siku tampak di kening pemuda raven itu. Jelas sekali kalau saat ini dia sangat marah. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya bersiap memukul anak itu. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu refleks berdiri.

"Jangan Sasuke."

**Gdubraak**

Sebelum berhasil menghentikan tindakan Sasuke, gadis gulali itu sudah terkapar mencium lantai kelas. Sasuke menoleh. Onyx-nya melebar saat melihat Sakura yang sudah tengkurap di lantai.

.

.

"Dasar bodoh." dengan kesal Sasuke menekan jidat lebar Sakura yang tadi terbentur lantai dengan kapas yang telah ia beri alkohol.

"Aduduh...sakit Sasuke-_kun_." rintih gadis itu.

"Ini semua kan karna ulahmu sendiri." utar Sasuke kesal. Sakura tidak menjawab. "Kenapa kau menghentikanku?"

"..."

"Karna kau sudah dihina seperti itu, kenapa tidak marah?"

"..."

"Lihat, jidatmu yang selebar lapangan sepak bola ini jadi semakin lebar." pemuda itu mengelus jidat lebar Sakura. Sakura menatap pemuda itu dengan seksama.

_Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Kalau begini aku bisa benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Sasuke._ Hatinya berbisik.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Sudahlah. Ayo kembali ke kelas. Gara-gara kau aku tidak jadi makan siang." kemudian pemuda itu berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke luar ruang kesehatan. Sakura hanya mengekor di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura tengah mengisi air dalam vas. Ini memang bukan jadwalnya piket, tapi dia memang suka melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Sakura bukanlah anak yang menonjol, tidak banyak teman yang dimilikinya. Sifatnya yang pendiam membuatnya tidak dekat dengan anak lelaki manapun. Karna menurut sebagian besar anak lelaki di sekolahnya, Sakura itu kurang menarik karna dia sangat tertutup.

"Ayo pulang."

"Kyaaa.."

**Praang**

Karena terkejut, dia tak sengaja memecahkan vas yang tadi dia pegang, membuat air di dalamnya tumpah di lantai. Dia segera mengambil lap yang tergantung di samping kran air dan mengelap lantai yang basah.

"Makanya jangan melamun." komentar pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Kau yang membuatku kaget, Sasuke-_kun_." elak Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura sangat kaget, karna beberapa saat yang lalu dia tengah melamunkan pemuda itu. Setelah mengelap lantai, Sakura mulai memunguti pecahan vas yang berserakan.

"Aduh!" rintih Sakura saat tak sengaja tangannya tergores pecahan vas.

"Kau ini benar-benar ceroboh ya." Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura untuk melihat lukanya. Namun Sakura menarik kembali tangannya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." tolaknya sambil membalikkan badan. _Tolong jangan bersikap baik lagi padaku Sasuke, karna sepertinya aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu._ Utarnya pada diri sendiri.

Sasuke mengitari Sakura yang masih bersimpuh dan berlutut di hadapannya.

"Sini, lihat." dia menarik paksa tangan Sakura. Ada setitik darah yang mengalir dari luka gores di telunjuk gadis itu. Emerald Sakura melebar sempurna saat tanpa aba-aba Sasuke menyesap jari Sakura untuk menghentikan laju darahnya. Setelah itu dia mencium jari kurus yang terluka itu.

Berbagai perasaan bercampur di hati Sakura. Dia bahagia atas perlakuan Sasuke, namun dia juga sedih saat menyadari kalau ini hanyalah sebuah permainan. Sasuke menjadikannya pacar karna dia kalah taruhan dengan teman-temannya. Tidak lebih. Tapi melihat sikapnya itu. Perhatiannya itu. Tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau dia menyukai pemuda itu. Berulang-ulang kali dia meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini hanya permainan. Tapi berulang kali juga hatinya mengatakan kalau dia mulai menyukai pemuda raven di hadapannya ini.

"A-aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-_kun_." aku Sakura. Onyx Sasuke membulat. Tak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Sakura pun tak menyangka kalau dirinya akan mengatakan hal itu. "Apa kau juga menyukaiku?"

Jeda sesaat. Tak ada yang membuka suara di antara mereka berdua. Sasuke sendiri masih terkejut atas pengakuan Sakura.

"Aku..."

"Kau masih meladeninya, Sasuke?" sebuah suara menginterupsi ucapan Sasuke. mereka berdua menoleh pada sumber suara. Tampak empat orang pemuda tengah berdiri.

"Hei Sakura, apa kau benar-benar menganggap Sasuke itu menyukaimu?" kata pemuda bertato di pipinya yang tadi berbicara. "Kami ini taruhan. Dan Sasuke kalah dalam taruhan itu. Dia berpacaran denganmu bukan karna dia menyukaimu." sambung pemuda itu, Kiba.

Sasuke membeku mendengar perkataan Kiba. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka kiba akan membongkar semuanya di depan Sakura.

"Aku tau." kali ini perkataan Sakura yang membuatnya tercengang. Sakura tau?

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian waktu itu. Aku tau kalau semua ini hanyalah permainan." lanjutnya.

"Kau tau tapi tetap menerimanya? Kau ini benar-benar aneh." kali ini Neji ikut menambahkan.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tertunduk. Obsidiannya membulat saat menyadari ada setetes air bening mengalir di kedua sisi wajah gadis itu.

_Aku tau. Aku sudah tau. Tapi aku terlanjur menyukainya_. Sakura mati-matian menahan agar air matanya tak meluncur keluar, namun usahanya itu sia-sia karna air matanya justru keluar semakin deras.

"Ah, Sakura. Ada apa?" langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. "Apa kau terjatuh lagi?" seorang gadis bersurai merah membantu Sakura berdiri. Gadis itu membawa Sakura pergi tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang masih berdiri di sana.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Suasana di kelas itu begitu ramai karna sekarang memang waktunya istirahat. Sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian itu. Hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura kembali seperti semula saat mereka belum berpacaran. Sakura dengan kecerobohannya dan Sasuke dengan kerangarannya.

**Greek**

**Tap tap tap**

Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar mantap memasuki kelas. Langkah kaki tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah bangku. Sang empunya bangku mendongak, dan onyx-nya melebar.

"Kau curang." seru gadis itu. Sakura.

"Kau yang memaksaku menjadi pacarmu. Memaksaku pulang bersamamu. Mengajakku berkencan. Mengobati lukaku ketika aku terjatuh. Dan membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi sekarang kau meninggalkanku hanya karna teman-temanmu berkata kalau hubungan kita adalah sebuah permainan. Sebenarnya apa maumu Uchiha Sasuke?" cerocos Sakura. Ini adalah kali pertama Sakura bertindak seberani ini.

"Apa kau menjauhiku karna kau takut jatuh cinta padaku?" sambungnya. Semua yang ada di kelas itu tercengang. Mereka tidak percaya Sakura bisa melakukan hal seberani ini. "Kau curang. Aku menyukaimu. Sekarang sudah terlambat bagiku untuk menjauh darimu, Sasuke."

Pemuda yang diajak bicara mendecih. "Dasar bodoh." dia berdiri menantang Sakura.

"Sikapmu ini justru membuatku semakin tidak ingin melepaskanmu."

Emerald Sakura membulat ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya. Begitu pula seisi kelas yang jadi heboh. Pemuda itu melepaskan ciumannya kemudian menatap emerald yang masih terkejut.

"Padahal aku menjauhimu karna tidak ingin menyakitimu. Kuharap kau tidak menyesal dengan tindakanmu Sakura. Karna aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi."

"Dan apakah aku punya hak untuk menolak." itu bukan pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja tidak." utar Sasuke kemudian memeluk erat tubuh mungil Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan mata merasakan hangatnya tubuh Sasuke. Menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh itu, dan mendengar detak jantung yang kini berdebar sangat kencang itu. Bukan hanya dirinya. Tapi Sasuke pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dia rasakan.

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

"Hei Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan? Sasuke bisa marah kalau tau lokernya dibuka tanpa ijin." seru Shikamaru.

"Aku hanya ingin meminjam bukunya. Tadi aku sudah bilang padanya kok." Naruto mulai membuka loker Sasuke. Namun pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah kertas. Dia begitu penasaran sehingga diambilnya kertas itu. Batu shapire-nye melebar saat ia tau kertas apa itu.

"Hei Shikamaru, lihat ini." suruh Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Shikamaru mendekat dan melihat kertas yang dipegang Naruto. "Ini kan..."

Kertas ulangan Sasuke. Dan semua soal tidak dijawab olehnya. Karna penasaran Shikamaru mengambil semua kertas ulangan yang ada dalam loker Sasuke dan semuanya sama. Tidak ada yang dijawab dari soal-soal yang diberikan.

"Ini sih sengaja." komentar Naruto. Kini dia tau bagaimana si jenius itu bisa mendapat nilai paling hancur.

"Dasar anak itu." Shikamaru hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan kelakuan temannya itu.

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

**.**

_Aku berbaring di antara rerumputan di bawah rimbunnya pohon sakura yang tengah mekar. Seluruh tubuhku terasa nyeri akibat perkelahian yang baru saja kumenangkan. Aku memang anak nakal yang suka berkelahi. Dan hal ini tentu saja membuat ayah serta kakakku marah sekali. Karna itu aku berada di sini. Bersembunyi di sebuah kuil yang terletak di pinggiran kota. Jauh dari rumah dan tentu saja jauh dari jangkauan ayah dan kakak. Kupejamkan mataku. Pertama kalinya kurasakan bagaimana sejuknya udara yang di hasilkan dari pepohonan yang rindang, menikmati keindahan bunga sakura yang sedang mekar di musim semi. Pertama kalinya kurasakan kelopak sakura yang jatuh berguguran menyentuh wajahku, dan untuk pertama kalinya-_

_Aku membuka mataku dan bangkit dari tidurku. Bagaikan gerak lambat dia berlari menuju kuil. Long dress hujau toscanya yang melambai-lambai. Helaian merah muda panjangnya yang tertiup angin. Dan senyum tipis yang mengembang di bibir mungilnya._

_-aku melihat malaikat berjalan di antara ribuan kelopak sakura yang berguguran._

_Aku tak kuasa untuk tidak menatapnya. Bahkan sebagian hati kecilku memerintahkanku untuk berlari dan mengejarnya._

_Dia menoleh sekilas ke arahku sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam kuil. Demi dewa jasin yang selalu di sembah Hidan-teman kakak, aku jatuh cinta pada hijau emerald yang telah menjeratku dalam tatapannya._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Orang bilang jodoh yang telah diciptakan untuk kita adalah seseorang yang diciptakan dari tulang rusuk kita. Dan tulang rusuk tidak akan tertukar. Maka jodoh pun pasti akan bertemu._

_Benar tidaknya filosofi itu aku juga kurang mengerti. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan kalau mungkin kita akan benar-benar dipertemukan dengan jodoh kita._

_Seperti saat ini. Aku yang kembali dipertemukan dengan si gadis musim semi._

_Sama seperti pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, semuanya berjalan seperti gerak lambat. Dia yang tengah berlari, mahkota merah mudanya yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin dan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya. Bedanya saat ini dia tidak mengenakan long dress hijau tosca, melainkan seragam sekolah bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna coklat. Sama seperti yang kukenakan. Aku baru tau kalau kami ternyata satu sekolah._

_Tapi tunggu dulu?_

_Dia terjatuh?_

_Terjatuh karna tersandung kakinya sendiri?_

_Aku baru tau kalau ternyata dia adalah gadis yang ceroboh. Tapi hal itu justru semakin membuatku ingin mengenalnya. Mengetahui siapa namanya. Dan apa yang dia pikirkan._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Haruno Sakura. Bunga sakura di musim semi. Akhirnya aku tau siapa namanya. Nama yang sungguh indah. Seindah pemiliknya._

_Sayangnya dia tidak mengingatku. Tidak mengingat bahwa kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Dia justru memandangku dengan pandangan takut. Setiap kali tanpa sengaja kami berpapasan di koridor, dia akan menundukkan kepalanya._

_Bisakah aku mendekatinya?_

_Bisakah aku memilikinya?_

_Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasa takut._

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

cerita ini aku ambil dari komiknya Shiiba Nana. Aku suka karakter perempuan di komik itu, ehehe..

aku sempat men-delete cerita ini karna ada beberapa protes, tp karna aku udh terlanjur suka sm cerita ny akhir ny aku republish... :)

maaf untuk pihak2 yang kurang berkenan, aku di sini adalah orang yang sangat cinta damai jadi sebisa mungkin aku tidak menimbulkan masalah, sekali lagi maaf #ber-_ojigi_

Dan aku juga tidak ingin menerima flame karna fic ini, aku sangat berterima kasih kepada pihak-pihak yang telah mengingat kn, itu membuatku introspeksi diri agar bisa menjadi lebih baik, Terimakasih #ber-_ojigi_ lagi

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di fic2 ku yg lainnya, jaa~ :)


End file.
